Only In Dreams
by WiNdGoDdEsS688
Summary: And so it seems, only in dreams. Will Robin and Raven find the courage to tell each other the truth? Can a plot to bring them together really work? Do fruity drink thingies really taste good?


Hello there! I've finally come out of my slumber and started posting stories again. So hopefully by the end of this month I'll have posted more fanfictions and you can go to my author bio if you'd like to read them!

But first I have to say that this ENTIRE story is dedicated to Jolina! She's my inspiration in that she threatens me with pain if I don't write my stories down, cuz I'm lazeh to the bones!

Disclaimer: Haha, if I owned Teen Titans I wouldn't be wondering how to save up money for my Japanese study abroad…I also don't own the Weezer or Norah Jones songs mentioned in this fic.

Enjoy! (PS- please ignore any stupid grammar/spelling mistakes, they are the result of lack of sleep)

* * *

Robin didn't know when it had started. He was already in love with her before he even realized what had begun. At first he thought it was just respect, but respect turned into admiration, and admiration in turn, transformed into love. Maybe it began when he saved her from the torment of Trigun. Or maybe it was before that; why else would he have felt such a strong urge to save her? 

Raven didn't know when it had started. She was in denial the entire time, of that she was sure. No seed of love had ever grown in the garden of her broken heart since Malchior. And to think that it would be sown by a companion, someone whom she had always thought of as only a friend, maybe family, but not a lover. Perhaps it had started when he saved her from her father, but maybe it started before that; why else would she have been so touched when he rescued her?

Only one thing was certain in the minds of both teenagers: that their love would only flourish in their dreams. It was one thing to daydream of a true love, but another thing to actually feel that love returned back to you in reality.

And so neither spoke of the feelings they held deep inside for the other person. Neither would ever go farther than a "good morning" or a simple hug after a winning battle. It would have stayed that way for years to come. Robin obviously wasn't the type to openly express his feelings unless he knew he wouldn't be hurt. Raven wasn't the type of person to show _any_ feelings even when she _knew_ they wouldn't be rejected.

But silence like a cancer grows. And it must be cured.

* * *

One night, after stopping another bank robbery, Starfire expressed her desire to go to a restaurant. Not just any restaurant, but _La Forza del Destino_ restaurant. It was known for its good food as well as music. In fact, one of Jump City's local bands was going to be playing that night. Since anything with food included made Cyborg and Beast Boy jump at the idea of going, Robin and Raven were outnumbered 3-2. Both just wanted a quiet microwave dinner at the tower, but that's democracy for you. 

Upon reaching the restaurant, they came to appreciate its location. It lay in the heart of the Jump City metropolis, atop a multi-storied building. From the window in their booth, they could look down at the night lights from the stores on the ground to the port in the bay. It was beautiful, but none of the Titans noticed.

Cyborg was too busy trying to turn his straw into a weapon of destruction to be used against Beast Boy. Beast Boy was too busy trying to figure out if the menu had some vegetarian meals while defending himself from said straw of destruction. As for Raven and Robin, they were trying very hard to mask their embarrassment at the fact that they were sitting right next to each other and the booth was small. Neither was hiding their blushes very well and both were relieved that the restaurant had dim lighting.

However Starfire…was actually nowhere to be found. She had excused herself after the waiter had taken down their drink orders, presumably she had gone to the restroom, but it was 10 minutes later and Starfire's drink now lay untouched. Just as Cyborg was about to get up to find her, she ran back to their table. All four other Titans inquired to her absence, but she merely shook her head and smiled characteristically. A bit too happily, if anyone bothered to look closer, but it was too late now. The deed had been done.

The waiter came to take down their food orders and now all that was left to do was wait. Of course, all the Titans had their different ways of coping till the food came. Starfire gazed down at the twinkling lights from their window, and Cyborg and Beast Boy stole more straws and napkins for ammunition. As mini spitwads flew around them, Robin tried to start a conversation with Raven. He didn't know what possessed him to do it. He knew she liked keeping to herself, but for some reason, the silence seemed awkward to him. It felt as if it needed to be filled.

"Sooo…," he started as a spitwad landed dangerously close to his hair, "learned any new spells lately?" Raven turned, her characteristically deadpan eyes looking into his.

"No, not lately," she replied quietly, and took a sip of her water.

"Oh, that's nice," Robin automatically said, and then mentally hit himself. "That's nice" was about as unique as "how's the weather?"

Robin sighed inwardly as he reached over to drink some of his coke. "Why did you ask me that?" a curious voice suddenly asked.

Robin thanked whatever God was watching over him that Raven had asked her question _before_ he had taken a sip of his drink, or else he was sure he would have had a coughing fit. The question had totally taken him by surprise. But in normal Robin fashion, he played it cool.

"Oh, you know, we're always trying as Titans to get stronger, so I was just wondering how you were coming along, y'know, cuz I'm the leader and all…and….yeah…" Robin once again inwardly slapped himself. _What kind of guy ends his sentence with "and yeah?!"_

Raven seemed to accept this answer, and the pair sat in silence again as the spitwads decreased in quantity. Apparently the ammunition, aka napkins, was low.

A few more minutes of blessed silence punctuated by curses from Cyborg and Beast Boy continued until their food arrived. Cyborg (obviously) ordered steak, whereas Beast Boy (after glaring at Cyborg) happily dug into his Tofu burger. Starfire had gotten some unidentifiable food (perhaps it was just the dim lighting that made it hard to see) and was digging in as well.

Robin calmly ate his seafood platter while Raven silently sipped her soup and munched on her salad. For awhile, the only sounds coming from the Titan's table were content munches, and as the evening wore on, the food on their plates slowly disappeared.

Starfire gave a contented sigh, and then turned her head ever so slightly to Robin and Raven. _Best to do it now, before dessert._ "Cyborg, isn't that the guy who helped get you the parts for the T-car?" she pointed at a man a few tables away.

"Hey it is!"Cyborg exclaimed and excitedly jumped up to speak to the man. The two began a rapid conversation on the latest gadgets for cars and were unaware of anything else.

_One down, one to go._ Starfire then turned to Beast Boy. "Friend, I have heard much about the mini non-alcoholic bar here, may we go and see?" She did her best to look as if she had never been to one, although she had done so three times before. Of course Beast Boy was more than ready to go, seeing as how below the word "food", "sugar" was on the Top 5 list of things that could make Beast Boy get up faster than you could say "organic."

And so Starfire, with Beast Boy in tow, headed over to the bar across the room. The plan was almost complete, now all she needed was…

Robin and Raven were taken aback when they saw that they were the only two left in the booth.

_Are we alone…together…?! _The two teenagers started freaking out …but only on the inside. They looked at each other, and each tried to speak, but nothing came out. So they both turned away, Raven gazing at the night lights, Robin staring at the dance floor. _Wait...there's a dance floor?_ Robin pondered.

A booming voice suddenly startled the two out of their reverie. "Well, it's 9 o'clock and as we promised the live band from our very own city is here to please you!" Robin looked at the stage where a spotlight was. Raven turned away from the window and looked as well.

"Please give a warm round of applause for…SUGAR HIGH INCORPORATED!" The announcer cheerfully gave his welcome and then the band came on the stage.

_No…not them...it couldn't be them…didn't they already leave for college?!_

Robin's brain was tipsy-turvy to say the least, as was Raven's. From across the room Starfire gave a Cheshire-like grin.

The band consisted of five girls. The girl with medium length brown hair took the drums and was introduced as Grace. A smaller framed girl with medium length black hair and a shirt with a flame on it took the lead guitar and was introduced as Jolina. Another girl, slightly smaller and chubbier than the first two was introduced as Rachel and took the keyboard. The final two girls were introduced as Tania and Melissa, who were the vocals of the group as well as the second guitarist and bass player respectively.

The five girls bowed after they took their places and began playing. They did a few original songs, but then started doing covers of their favorite bands. The crowd obviously loved them seeing as how almost the entire restaurant was dancing on the floor provided. Robin and Raven watched silently and waited for a break so they could go say hello to the girls.

After a few songs, it seemed they were going to take a break, so Robin and Raven got up. They reached the middle of the dance floor when suddenly Melissa grabbed the microphone and proclaimed…

"This next song goes out to our favorite birds in the Whole. Wide. World!" The pun went over the two teenager's heads at first, and then they realized what it meant. Both blushed furiously and were about to turn away and head back to the booth when a song started. The crowd recognized the opening base lines played by Melissa and immediately jumped up to the dance floor. Robin couldn't recognize the song; he just recognized the fact that it was a slow song. Realization dawned on him and he turned to look at Melissa, who was wearing a grin so evilly it looked like Slade should have chosen _her_ as his apprentice.

Raven was also taken aback at the opening cords, but she wasn't confused as to which song it was. It was an old favorite of hers. With another blush, she realized that Robin and she were trapped amid the sea of couples. However, it wouldn't be too hard to get out. The question now remained of whether he would…

Robin looked at Raven and noticed how beautifully the lights lit her face. Her hood was drawn back, and a slight smile played on her lips. Robin took a deep breath, said good bye to whatever sanity and dignity he had left, and then spoke.

"Uh…Raven…seeing as how we're already up here…did you wanna…dance…?"

Tania stepped up to the microphone as Melissa and the others continued playing. She gazed down at the pair of Titans, one of whom was offering his hand, the other was blushing furiously. She giggled and then began.

_You can't resist her. She's in your bones. _

Robin found himself drawn to Raven's eyes. Why was it so hard to look away?

_You can't avoid her. She's in the air. In between molecules of oxygen and carbon dioxide._

As Raven's embarrassment subsided, she noticed that Robin actually danced quite well. She laughed at the lyrics and noted that Tania had a beautiful voice. Melissa joined in with harmony and they both continued singing.

_Only in dreams, you see what it means. Reach out our hands, hold on to hers. _

_But when we wake, it's all been erased. And so it seems…_

_Only in dreams…_

Secretly, Robin was walking on sunshine…or the dance lights…seeing as how they were inside. But he was also a nervous wreck.

_Does she think I'm perverted for asking to dance with her during a slow dance? Am I supposed to be this close to her? Does my hair look funny?_

Raven was also having a few internal dilemmas of her own.

_Am I dancing alright? Oh God, am I supposed to be this close to him? Does this leotard make me look funny?_

By now, all the members of the band were trying very hard to conceal their giggles. Tania and Melissa began singing again, but were joined by Jolina as well.

_You walk up to her, ask her to dance. She says "hey baby, I just might take the chance."_

_You say "it's a good thing that you float in the air._

_That way there's no way I will crush your pretty toenails into a thousand pieces."_

Robin suddenly became very self-conscious of how he was dancing. Granted, it was a slow dance, but his self-confidence seemed to deplete whenever he gazed at Raven. But after a few more bars of music, the couple began to relax. To any observer, it seemed that the two were a natural couple.

After Tania and the others stopped singing and continued with the music, Robin felt something nagging in the back of his mind. It was a voice, and it was getting louder and it was saying only one phrase, repeating it over and over again. _Tell her, tell her._

However, the reasonable portion of Robin's brain, albeit shrinking with each second, was still trying to keep him on track. _What are you thinking? Don't tell her, what if she rejects you?_

_Hey, she let me dance with her. I mean come on, it's Raven! What are the odds of her letting me get this close to her?_

_True, true…hey wait, don't try and trick me!_

_I AM you dummy! Now tell her how much you like her!_

_Noo! No no no no no no!_

And with that, Robin's portion of his brain devoted to reason suddenly vanished. The music hit a lull and the lights seem to dim even more. He took a deep breath and exhaled. He opened his mouth…and nothing came out…it was as if his nerves couldn't connect to his lips. It seemed so easy, but not even saying her name was possible at this moment.

_Only in dreams…_

Raven looked at Robin and saw that he wanted to say something, but she stayed silent. She secretly wanted him to be the one to say if there was a chance for the two of them. Her true feelings made her so nervous, especially after the last time she gave her heart to somebody. No, there was no way in hell or heaven that she could be the first one to speak up.

_Only in dreams…_

But... if there was no way she could _tell_ him, maybe there was a way she could _show _him…

Robin was still warring with his inner selves and losing (how that was possible he wasn't sure) and he was about to just give up the night and wait for an unknown next time to tell her when, without any warning, Raven drew Robin close to her and rested her head on his shoulder.

_YES! I KNEW IT! I TOLD YOU!_ So said Robin's annoying inner voice. The vestiges of his reasonable self were telling him that it was nothing to be excited over, but he knew Raven too well. She wasn't the type to just get close to someone, literally, without having a reason. Well, if Raven could summon the courage, so could he. And yet fighting Slade and all the other bad guys suddenly seemed like a piece of cake compared to getting a simple sentence out of him.

He gently brushed her hair and gave her a slight squeeze to grab her attention. "Raven, I..." He took another deep breath and with a start, realized that she couldn't see his eyes as he looked into her own. His mask was still on, but he was sure there was no one around that could see them directly. He gave a quick glance toward the band, and saw that they were all watching him nonchalantly. All five girls gave a quick thumbs up and Melissa whispered, "Don't worry, no one can see your faces. We made sure the lights were designed that way." He nodded (mentally noting that Melissa and her friends seemed to have planned this exceedingly well), and with another big gulp, took his mask off.

It seemed right that she should be able to look into his eyes, after all, how else would she be able to understand he was telling the truth?

"Raven, please don't hate me for this, but I-I'm… in love with you." There, Robin breathed a sigh of relief after summoning his inner courage. He was looking at a spot over her shoulder while he said it, but then looked into her eyes to see her reaction. But he forgot how easily he could get lost in her eyes and the longer he stared, the more faint the music became and the more meaningless everything else in the room seemed compared to her.

Raven was so shocked, she was sure he was going ignore her bold move, maybe even tell her to get off, but instead…she had never dreamed a single person could make her this happy. As soon as he said the words, she could feel her cold and bruised heart starting to melt and heal.

Robin noticed a sparkle in Raven's eyes that he had never seen before. Her entire face lighted up and a smile, so uncharacteristic of Raven, graced her lips. "Robin, why on earth would I hate you for making me the happiest girl on earth?" she finally replied, trying hard not to let her tears fall. But one trickled down before she could wipe it away, and then another, and another. She gave him a watery smile and then pulled him into a bone crunching hug.

Robin didn't mind his bones getting a little bruised; it was more than worth it. He let her shaky hands hold him for awhile and then, gently pulling out he asked her, "So…you like me too?" He knew it sounded so childlike and silly to be asking, but he was afraid that this moment was too good to be true.

Raven smiled at him and nodded, "I was so afraid I'd never work up the courage to tell you, but then you asked me to dance, and I just thought that maybe…maybe I had a chance." She trailed off as more tears started to fall. Robin understood that right now she was feeling very vulnerable, and instead of teasing her, he wiped away her tears. They stared at each other for a very long time, Robin trying to convince himself that this wasn't a dream, and Raven trying to collect herself. He gently held her as they swayed in the slow beat of the song and soon both were lost in their own world.

Somehow, the band was still playing even though all five girls were preoccupied with a certain couple near the edge of the dance floor. It took a lot of self control for the girls to not scream, whoop and jump for joy after seeing the two hug. But somehow they managed. The rest of the restaurant patrons didn't seem to notice what a momentous occasion this was and continued on dancing or eating. People laughed, argued, got wished happy birthdays by the staff and life continued as if nothing had happened.

Across the room, two pairs of eyes joyfully watched their companions. Starfire and Beast Boy were sipping on their fruity non-alcoholic drinks while taking in the scene.

"It was about time," Starfire said and grinned. She turned to look at Beast Boy and although his face was slightly hidden in shadow, she could tell his smile didn't quite reach his eyes. "Beast Boy," she called to him. He turned and then gave a sheepish smile. "I'm happy for them," he quickly said. "Really, I am. I just wish…" his voice cracked and he stopped talking, his smile frozen to his face.

A few minutes passed as Starfire gazed into her drink and waited patiently for Beast Boy to collect himself. Someone passed by them and ordered a drink. The music continued. "Today's her birthday ya know?"

Starfire's head jerked up as she looked at him. He didn't say it with bitterness in his voice, but almost wistfully. "I always go and bring her flowers on her birthday y'know?" Beast Boy continued, "and this year…I forgot that she didn't need them. " He chuckled, embarrassed to be talking about this to Starfire. "I even bought flowers, that's why that vase is on the table." With a pang to her heart, Starfire remembered the bouquet in the vase on the kitchen table. It was exquisitely beautiful, but she thought that someone had just sent the Titans flowers as thanks and didn't think too deeply about it.

"I think it's only normal that you would automatically buy the flowers," Starfire said quietly. "I don't think you're odd for doing that. And…maybe one day…" but here Starfire faltered. She had no reason to believe, after what Beast Boy had told her that the former Titan would ever want to renew friendship with them. They both thoughtfully sipped their drinks and Beast boy jokingly said, "I wonder if they'll let us get the alcoholic kind." Starfire gave him a look and he quickly said, "just joking! But seriously…I think I could use one right about now…" This time, there was bitterness in his voice, but Starfire knew it would pass. It wasn't in Beast Boy's nature to let things burden him for too long, and if it did, he would talk to someone, like he was doing right now.

Silence once again enveloped the two Titans and they returned their gaze to the couple still lost on the dance floor. "It'd be nice if," Beast Boy began, but then stopped. "Can't miss what you never really had," he wistfully said and then shook his head, as if trying to shake out his sad feelings. "Wanna get another one these thingies Star?" he asked. Starfire smiled and nodded. They both turned around to ask the waiter for another drink.

Looking back, Starfire never would have guessed what happened next. With the coordinated plan of working with Melissa and her gals, the only thing on her mind that night was to get Robin and Raven together. She only picked the restaurant because the owner knew the girls and was more than happy to have them play. She knew other kids their age knew of the restaurant, and some even wanted to celebrate birthdays there, but still…

Beast Boy dropped his glass, squeaked, turned red, then tried to pick up the glass again, only to hit his head on the table on his way up. Starfire didn't know what to say to the young blonde girl standing in front of her and instead just smiled. "Greetings," she said and left it at that.

Sugar High Inc. wasn't fairing any better. Melissa and Jolina nearly had a heart attack and Rachel quickly ran to the microphone and said, "We'll be taking our leave now, hope you guys enjoyed ourmusic!" She then quickly put on one of her Electric Gypsyland CD's to keep the music going and turned toward the others. "What the f---?" she mouthed to the other girls. Tania and Grace exchanged glances, but neither knew what to do. This was completely unexpected.

It was Jolina who finally did something. She quickly took off her guitar, gently placed it on its stand, and then marched over to Terra. "YOU!" she screamed. Oddly enough, Melissa was close behind her, wearing the same look of anger. Rachel cried out and tried to hold them back, knowing that a pissed off Jolina, while not rare, was still not something to be reckoned with. Grace and Tania ran after Melissa, not exactly sure of what she would do.

The two angry girls stood very close to Terra and looked as if they were trying to decide whether they should kill her or just walk away. Instead, something else happened that took everyone aback.

Terra quickly bowed and then gave Beast Boy a hug.

By this time, Robin and Raven had joined the group, noticing that the music had abruptly changed. They were equally shocked to find a crying Terra hugging Beast Boy. For a few moments, no one spoke, until a timid voice asked, "So…does this mean you don't hate us anymore?" It was Tania who spoke up.

Terra quickly wiped away her tears and then bowed to both Jolina and Melissa. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I never hated you guys, I just..." she faltered as she started crying again.

Raven looked at Robin, who looked at Starfire, who looked at Beast Boy. "I understand," Terra tried to start again, "that I've angered you by trying to forget you, when you obviously didn't want to forget me." She took a deep breath.

Jolina and Mel made a "tch" noise and then whacked Terra on the head at the same time.

"Baka," was all Mel said before giving her a hug. "Bitch, you can't get rid of us," Jolina added and then gave her a pat on the back.

Everyone now turned towards Beast Boy. His face was impassive this entire time. Terra gave a timid smile and then looked down.

Beast Boy looked at the other Titans, and when he saw their smiles, he gave Terra a gentle hug. "You wanna start all over?" he asked. She looked back at him and gave him another hug. "Yeah, a fresh start sounds really great right about now."

With the major crisis at hand now solved, the group of teenagers bought another round of the "drink thingies."

"Hey guys, what'd I miss?" The entire group turned to find Cyborg finally finished talking with his friend. "Why's everyone staring at me?" Cyborg wondered aloud. He then did a double take when he saw Terra. "Uh…hi!" he quickly said. "Hi!" was Terra's reply. "How long was I gone talking to my friend?" he asked the others. Raven fell into a giggling fit after he asked this, which caused Cyborg to freak out even more. "Since when does Raven…giggle?" he asked the group, knowing that the answer probably lay in the time when he was gone.

"Ever since Raven's been with Robin," Starfire answered matter of factly. "Oh, right…WAIT WHAT?!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Eleven teenagers gathered around a new booth, much larger and continued talking to each other. Eventually, Robin and Raven as well as Beast Boy and Terra got up to dance to Norah Jones "Come Away With Me." Melissa gave a sigh of contentment as she gazed into her cup of fruity drink. Cyborg was getting all the dirt on how Starfire had coordinated the entire thing. Starfire was more than happy to tell him and she rested her head on Grace's lap while laughing and giving the details. Jolina, Tania, and Rachel were also giving in their bits of information to Cyborg.

Meanwhile, on the dance floor, Robin and Raven were once again lost in their own world. Suddenly a flicker of worry crossed Raven's eyes. "What's wrong?" Robin immediately asked. Raven blushed a little and then spoke, "It's nothing, I was just wondering, now that we're together…does that mean you expect me to be less…weird?"

Robin was confused for a second and then realized Raven was referring to her dark arts. "No, I didn't fall in love with a perky girl who wears pink cloaks all the time, or even the one who wears a white cloak." He paused and then gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I fell in love with you; all of you, including the parts you think are 'weird'."

"I just wanted to make sure," she bashfully said and then smiled.

Robin pulled her closer and murmured into her ear, "You will never have to worry about being weird with me Raven," he said. He knew she was still self-conscious about her family history, and he would personally make sure to keep her from feeling that way. They gazed at each other and then laughed at the same time. "Raven," Robin began. "Sure," she answered. He smiled and then gently pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you too," she whispered back and returned his kiss.

"Awww, how cuuute," Grace squealed and was promptly hit with a glass. "Baka, you ruined the moment," Melissa chastised. "I'm not a cow!" Grace yelled and Melissa rolled her eyes. Well, it was a romantic moment while it lasted.

_Fin_

* * *

Did I give it a cheesy ending? Haha, well I hoped you enjoyed it! Took me almost 8 straight hours to write it down and I've NEVER done that before! Wow…it's 4 AM…and it's my b-day! Woot woot! 

Now go readers! Digivolve into reviewers!!


End file.
